Black Doom
Black Doom is the diabolical leader of the Black Arms aliens, and the main antagonist of Shadow the Hedgehog. Role 50 years before the events of the game, Black Doom worked with Professor Gerald Robotnik to create Shadow the Hedgehog, the ultimate life form. Gerald used Black Doom's blood to create Shadow. While Gerald intended Shadow to be for the benefit of mankind, Black Doom intended him to destroy the earth. When Gerald realized this, he planned for Shadow to defeat him, as apparently he can only be defeated by his own power. 50 years later, the Black Comet returned. Black Doom appeared before Shadow and told him to collect the seven Chaos Emeralds for him. Shadow thought they held the key to finding out who he is (as he suffered amnesia from a previous battle), so he collected them. Shadow did not wish to help Black Doom, however. Black Doom gives Shadow most of his "Dark" missions in the game, speaking through his third eye, Doom's Eye, which follows Shadow around. The player can either choose to do Black Doom's missions, or the hero's missions, or just be neutral. To get to Final Haunt, which can be assumed to be the most canon path, Shadow must complete mostly Hero missions, with room for some Neutral missions. Eventually Shadow defeated Black Doom at Final Haunt, inside the Black Comet, and got all seven Chaos Emeralds. Black Doom took the Chaos Emeralds from Shadow and used them to teleport the Black Comet to Earth. He needed the Emeralds for this because the Black Comet cannot pass through a planet's atmosphere. Black Doom revealed that he worked with Gerald, and used a paralyzing gas on Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Amy, Rouge, and Eggman, then set some carnivorous Black Arms on them. Shadow was able to resist the effects of the gas and chased Black Doom through the innermost sanctum of the Black Comet, where Black Doom revealed to Shadow that he was created with his blood. When Espio, Charmy, and Vector broadcasted a message from Gerald, Shadow realized he was meant to stop Black Doom and resisted his control. Black Doom teleported outside and transformed into Devil Doom, but Shadow used the Chaos Emeralds to turn into his Super form, where he fought Devil Doom and defeated him by shooting Chaos Spears at his eye. Expressing shock at how this could happen when he believed himself to be immortal and all-powerful, Devil Doom fell to his death. Trivia *Black Doom is most likely the counterpart of Frieza from Dragonball Z, as are the leader of an evil organization who takes over planets and try to use Vegeta/Shadow to help them. Except Frieza kills Vegeta when they fight. *Black Doom revealing to Shadow that he was created with his blood is similar to Darth Vader telling Luke Skywalker "I am your father". *Black Doom has green blood. *He is voiced by Sean Schemmel, who does voices in the FUNimation episodes of Dragonball Z, most notably the central protagonist, Goku. Category:Characters Category:Shadow the Hedgehog characters Category:Shadow the Hedgehog bosses Category:Bosses Category:Aliens Category:Villains Category:Main villains Category:Deceased Category:Male characters